Machines that utilize pressure may include a pressure gauge to monitor pressure. One such machine is a sputter machine for production of magnetic media for hard disk drives. Sputter machines include multiple sputter chambers, which are under pressure during operation (sputter deposition). A conventional pressure gauge may be coupled to a sputter chamber to measure the pressure of the sputter chamber. The pressure sensor may be connected to a manufacturing computer to provide real time pressure measurements. However, during magnetic media production, the sputter chamber can experience vibration. One source of the vibration can be due to a carrier holder traveling from one sputter chamber to the next. Another source of the vibration can be a gate valve assembly opening and closing. This vibration may result in the pressure gauge proving a false reading, which can even lead to stopping the sputter chamber operation.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a pressure gauge for use with a sputter chamber that prevents false readings due to vibration originating from the sputter chamber.